1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for storing magnetic discs of the type used in electronic data processing systems. In the storage and use of such magnetic discs, it is critical that the discs be maintained in as dust-free environment as possible and not be folded or crimped, even at the edges, in storage and use. This invention provides a tightly closed magentic disc storage container for dust-free storage of the discs while also providing ready display of the discs and easy access to the discs for reduced handling of the disc in its removal from and insertion into the storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior storage containers have involved standard pin-type hinges which would allow the entry of dust and there would be the danger of crimping or bending of the magnetic disc. Prior magnetic disc storage containers do not provide a smooth interior surface nor good display and access to the magnetic discs. Also, many of the prior magnetic disc containers have involved catch-type closures which provide an opening for dust to the interior of the container and have interior protrusions upon which the magnetic discs may catch or be bent. Magnetic discs have been stored in individual pocket envelopes which insert into the pocket of a folding book-type container which does not spread apart at the top and when the container is relatively full of discs, requires fingering of many of the discs in order to find the desired disc and then to extend a thumb and finger into the container in order to remove the desired disc, thereby creating the likelihood of bending or contaminating the desired disc and the adjacent discs.